


我恨你

by Claudia_lsh



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_lsh/pseuds/Claudia_lsh





	我恨你

阳光灿烂的迈阿密根本没给格列兹曼半点愉快，他坐在度假酒店的豪华酒吧喝着闷酒，时不时有路过的游客认出他与他合影，他虽然心情不佳，还是友好的配合他们。  
在他又一次翻开手机查看时间后，他终于打起那个自己从未有勇气拨打的号码。他给那个自己既熟悉又陌生的“混蛋”。  
他是自己一墙之隔的邻居，是自己球场上的对手，是他一直默默关注的男人，克里斯蒂亚诺·混蛋·罗纳尔多。  
经历是那么简单又俗套，那个无时无刻不散发自己alpha魅力的孔雀在下意识中把自己列入名单，在若有若无的诱惑着自己。  
他会在早晨跑步时对自己投下最标准的八颗牙微笑，清晨的阳光把他笼罩得像打了一层闪光，汗津津的贴身棉布运动衫几乎和赤裸没有区别，他肆意搭着自己肌肉分明的修长大腿在台阶上，偶尔接过格列兹曼送给自己的水。  
他会在比赛时候不知觉的盯着自己，在追逐中比赛球技，没有给自己一丝放水。勺声响起时，他又等着落寞的格列兹曼，扶着他的颈部，在他金发上落下安慰的吻。

那个人究竟是什么样？或者说，他为什么要傻乎乎接受一个alpha邀请到这里？就是他轻飘飘的一句“我希望Antoine可以来找我”，就一股脑的按照一个简单的地址，举着手机定位和在美国司机满脸疑惑中来到这里。

“你一直在这？”身后传来那个男人的声音，格列兹曼转头看过去。  
他变得更黑了，紧致的肌肤像摸了一层巧克力  
他还是一副肆意妄为的模样，太阳镜把他漂亮的眼睛盖住，却没有掩饰得了他嚣张的笑容。他随手坐在吧台上，示意服务生别给自己添酒。之后他望着格列兹曼，问道：“为什么不早点打电话？”

格列兹曼愣了一下，说不出话，他准备了很多个见面话，他有很多想抱怨的，想倾述的，想询问的，当他见到这个男人的时候，什么都不重要了。  
真的让人感到泄气………  
罗纳尔多根本没有在意眼前人的失落，他自然的抓着男人手臂走到餐厅。格列兹曼就乖巧的跟在他后面。直到入坐在绝对隐蔽的位置。他才忍不住提出第一个问题。  
“你的腿好了吗”  
格列兹曼说完恨不得咬掉自己舌头，对于一个永远苛求自己的完美的男人，伤病是无法触及的痛苦。而作为同样的职业运动员，他也不知道自己为什么那么直接询问这些。  
罗纳尔多反而很轻松，抖了抖翘眉，说：“还需要进一步观察”他深吸一口气，除了餐厅食物的香气，周遭装饰的热带植物散发着一股雨林的芳香，其中却突兀的带有一股玫瑰香，像和周围环境格格不入。  
他琥珀色的眼球锁定住还坐立不安的格列兹曼，询问：“你没有用信息素阻隔？”  
格列兹曼低头看着菜单，瘪了瘪嘴，反问：“我直接赶来了，什么都没准备。”  
罗纳尔多意味深长地问：“还需要准备什么？我准备的不够吗”

 

接下来的事情就像猛按快捷键的老旧电影，罗纳尔多搂着法国人走向顶楼的豪华套房，他们在走出电梯时候就疯狂抱在一起，浓郁的葡萄酒气息混合着玫瑰香，格列兹曼用一个法式热吻抢到先机，罗纳尔多不甘示弱的把五指放到他柔软的金发中，轻轻地摸索，他另一只手胡乱在裤子口袋翻找，在几乎翻转整个口袋后，那张房卡才艰难地掏出。  
进门的一刹那两个人都失去重心摔倒在地毯上，好在厚实的羊毛毯子缓冲了不小的冲击力。罗纳尔多半开玩笑地说:“你要让我伤病复发吗？”  
格列兹曼漂亮的蓝眼睛闪过一丝歉意，下一刻他用行动安慰起罗纳尔多，他缓慢的释放自己的信息素，罗纳尔多享受的把他揉到怀里，让他金灿灿、毛绒绒的头蹭在自己胸口。

罗纳尔多扶着怀中的omega上了床，看着法国人侧躺在床上，用挑衅的目光看着自己，这个姿势把他曼妙的曲线勾勒出来。罗纳尔多忍不住抚摸上去，听着身下人的喘息，他模糊中感觉金发男人像吃了猫薄荷在瘪嘴的猫咪。罗纳尔多视线锁定到格列兹曼的翘臀上，啪一掌下去，清脆的声音响起。格列兹曼猛然紧缩起来，罗纳尔多贴在他耳朵旁，缓缓地感慨：“你知道吗，当在球场上时候，我就一直想这样了”  
没等格列兹曼表达抗议，身上的男人就深深地吻上了他。在唇与唇的追逐中两人衣服尽去。格列兹曼腿很自然的缠上罗纳尔多健壮的腰，两个人早已经紧紧贴合在一起，罗纳尔多的手顺着身下人柔软的臀部摸到大腿内侧，那里早在信息素的刺激下湿了一片。  
罗纳尔多进入的那一刹那，格列兹曼不可抑制地叫出声，即使是omega体质，吞下撞入自己体内的alpha阴茎还是十分吃力。酸胀感从身体内部一阵阵袭来，蓝色的眼睛噙满泪水，把长长的睫毛结成一团。  
罗纳尔多感受到身下人的不适，他放慢了探索的欲望，滚烫的阴茎有节奏的叩击起来。格列兹曼开始扭动身体配合这种行为，两个人默契得像彼此一直相连在一起。格列兹曼意识慢慢脱离肉体，他觉得自己是置身在风浪口中心的小船，一点一点顺着波浪摇晃。直到他感受到体内的性器触碰到omega的禁地，思绪才回来。  
他开始本能的排斥，却没有躲过罗纳尔多的禁锢。男人肌肉分明的手臂扣在他腰间，抓住他精干的腰。用他常见的坚毅眼神鼓励着格列兹曼。  
接下来一个猛然的冲刺，性器破开蜜穴的腔口，大量的液体涌出。格列兹曼只有紧紧抱着罗纳尔多，感受巨大的结在自己体内成型。  
射精之后，他们都没有动弹，结还卡在生殖腔内，两个人依旧抱在一起。  
罗纳尔多听到法国人带着浓重鼻音抱怨道：“克里斯蒂亚诺，我真的 恨你！”

之后的几天，他们几乎疯狂的在酒店里渡过。假期结束时，罗纳尔多先一步离开，两人都心照不宣，虽然他们属于足球圈的顶层，但是关系一旦公开，高层的震惊，球迷的愤怒都会将他们硬生生撕碎。罗纳尔多又一次吻了他的额头———像那一场欧冠结束时。随后离开了酒店，没有回头。

 

 

艾文已经盯着凳子上不住扭动的男人太久了，他加快抖动频率的笔表现出他的焦虑。作为一个合格的医生，他不能展现出任何不耐烦，但是时间的流逝还是让他开始焦急。  
艾文是私立医院的医生，这是巴黎最大的私立医院。业内水准一流，口碑不错。面前的病人穿着很厚的大衣———哪怕现在是夏天末尾，天气依旧炎热。来人扣着一顶大帽子，只有些许细长的金发露出。巨大的墨镜把他脸一半都遮掩住了。只露出一个精致小巧的下巴和几乎抿成直线的嘴。  
“你的状态很糟糕”艾文终于决定做一个恶人，他挥舞着一个写满各种数值的化验单。“这位，额，安东尼先生。你体内信息素阙值达到了最高峰，而且极度不稳定。然而我们在检查你的腺体时，你没有被永久标记过，除了人工抑制剂以为，只有残存的一点alpha信息素。”  
艾文说到这里努力停顿一下，看着凳子上人摇摇欲坠的样子，狠下心说：可是你的b超显示，你怀孕了。”  
听到这个结果，对面的人想被最终宣判的死刑犯，瘫软着倒在靠椅上。他最终还是接过化验单。在夜色中离开了私立医院。

罗纳尔多又一次听到了“我恨你”


End file.
